


The Adopted - Luna's Sister

by CrescentDaCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Magic, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, luna lovegood's sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentDaCat/pseuds/CrescentDaCat
Summary: What happened after the battle of Hogwarts? What happened to the old students and the new orphans? What happened to the destroyed families, homes, the buildings? What happened?This is a story that follows Luna Lovegood's adopted sister as she heads into her first year at Hogwarts.Alma Jones Lovegood (who took her adopted family's name) is about to find another family, one of friends as she embarks into the world of witches-and-wizards-to-be.





	1. Chapter One

Third person pov :)

When the battle ended, the castle healed itself. Those who were there said that new stone blossomed like poppies amongst the wreckage, and pulled itself together through some unknown powers. Others say that the surrounding rubble reconnected like metal to magnets to create its new form. Some say it took days. Others say it took hours. Whatever happened, it had regenerated bigger, better, and more beautiful than ever before.

Or so they said. Alma Lovegood hadn't actually got there yet. Alma looked at her trunk one last time. Cauldron? Check. Clothes? Check. Quills? Check.  
Sighing, she nodded to herself and sat on the trunk lid, closing it with a clack. Alma then stood up and looked around her room. It seemed rather empty without the contents of her trunk. In fact, it appeared to have a sort of melancholy air, as if the painted night sky on the ceiling and the faded posters were sad to see her go, she thought.

"I'll be back soon" she whispered. Grabbing her trunk's handle, Alma Jones Lovegood left the Lovegood residence, running to catch up with her adopted sister, who was to drop her off at the train station. Luna looked back at Alma and smiled as she watched the younger girl scurry through the gravel path. "Let's go." Alma nodded in agreement and the two headed off to Alma's new life...


	2. Chapter Two

The hustle and bustle of the train station surrounded Alma as she looked at the brick wall which was platform 9, 3/4. The gate between the Muggle and wizarding world. The beginning of her adventures at Hogwarts, the school of magic where she was to spend most of her time.

It looked rather unremarkable, really. A sign saying '9' on one side and '10' on the other. Yet between those signs was a wall.

"Best take it at a run, you look worried" Luna remarked to her sister. "Come on, I'll come with you." And the two siblings rushed at the barrier, unnoticed by the muggles (non magical people) who were going about their day as if a couple of females hadn't just rushed at a seemingly solid brick wall and disappeared.

And suddenly... They were through! Alma glanced around as she took in the smell of the steam train, and the sounds of the people around her. It was so loud, she thought. Yet it all drowned out in a cacophony of sound and voices, no one voice tangible as everyone spoke at once. Many were wearing Muggle clothes instead of traditional robes, but that wasn't to say everyone was. A boy (as far as she could tell, Alma wasn't about to judge someone's gender without getting told first), seemingly a first year like her was next to his wizarding parents who were cloaked in red and purple robes as he said goodbye. He boy looked up, meeting her eyes. He had beautiful sea green eyes, she thought. Which was when Alma noticed she was staring. She looked away, the slightest blush, a delicate pink smattered across her cheeks.

Luna had yet to notice her adopted siblings' discomfort and smiled slightly at her. "It hasn't changed... A year after the war and it hasn't changed. The same hustle and bustle. The same creatures the others can't see... So much destruction and yet it hadn't changed." Luna murmured, as she glanced down at her sister. "Come, Alma. We had better get your trunk on the train and then you can go and make some friends." She smiled delicately, and Alma grinned back.  
As the warning whistle blew, Alma hugged her sister for the last time before he holidays, waved and jumped onto the train. She headed to an empty compartment and waved out the window, watching as her sister became smaller and smaller in the distance, and when she could no longer see Luna, she sat back down, to see the boy from earlier smiling shyly at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to ask, what per should Alma have? An owl, a cat, or some other animal? (I'm mainly thinking an owl or a cat but I can't decide).

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry it's short :(  
> Feel free to give ideas or feedback, I hope you liked this!  
> :D  
> -Crescent the Cat 🌙🐈


End file.
